Ruth Runs (Don't read if you haven't read the blurb for Lantern Men
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: Nelson says goodbye to Ruth and Kate.


**A/N: Do NOT read this if you are not done with The Stone Circle. DO NOT read this if you haven't read the blurb for Lantern Men.**

**DO leave a review if you would be so kind.**

"But I don't want to go, Daddy." Katie sobs and clings to Nelson's neck. She and Ruth are moving to Cambridge with Frank in a matter of minutes. It doesn't go unnoticed that Katie says 'daddy' instead of opting for the more mature sounding 'dad' she has used for years.

Nelson pats her back. He is making a gargantuan effort to keep the tears from his own eyes.

"I know sweetheart, but it won't be so bad. I hear you have a lovely new room. You even got to choose the paint color and duvet, isn't that right?"

"I don't want a new room! I want the sea! And I want you." She is clutching the monkey he and Michelle gave her years ago as if it were the only thing keeping her alive.

Nelson chokes back a sob of his own, "Well, you won't have the sea, but there's a lovely university. Your mum says you loved it there when you visited Frank before."

As much as it pains him to do so, Nelson continues, "And you like Frank. I don't even know how many times you've told me how much fun he is and how he gives you piggy back rides and buys you fizzy drinks."

"Is Frank my new dad? I don't want a new dad. I want you."

The question and his daughter's renewed sobs rip a hole in Nelson's chest. It hurts much worse than when he was stabbed in the catacombs of Norwich.

He wipes a tear from Kate's face. It leaves a dirty streak on her cheek, "You listen to me Katie. I will _always_ be your dad. Don't you ever forget that. And I will always love you, no matter how far apart we are."

"But why do we have to go?"

It's a good question, and Nelson wishes he didn't know the real answer.

"Your mum got a new job, remember? It's better than the job she has here. And that makes her happy. And Frank makes her happy. We want Mum to be happy don't we?"

"I guess. But I still don't want to go."

There are tears in his own eyes now, but he doesn't have the strength to control them. He pretends they are only for his daughter, but he isn't really sure. He hugs her gently and pats her back a few more times.

When he is more in control of his own emotions he looks her in the eye, "Listen, it won't be so bad. You can call me whenever you want. Every day if you like. I'll never be too busy to talk to you. And I'll come see you as often as I can. And maybe on your half term holidays you can come and stay with me and Michelle and Bruno and George. Won't that be fun?"

He has her attention now and her sobs are mere snuffles.

"I guess." It is clear that she is still unsure and unhappy.

"Will you visit me on my birthday?"

"Of course I will." Nelson says this before thinking of how Michelle will feel about the issue, but then again, he can't see himself being okay with not being there. He will just have to hope that Michelle continues to be as lenient with him as she has always been where Katie is concerned.

"Will you come for Christmas?"

"We'll see." Nelson can't envision Michelle stretching quite that far, but he can't break his daughter's heart again right at this minute.

Ruth has been standing nearby, giving them a bit of space, but now she approaches and tells Kate to give her dad one more big hug and then get in the car. It is getting late.

Katie hugs her father so tightly that he can barely breathe. She is crying again and so is Nelson.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. So, so much. Will you call me tonight and tell me all about your room?"

Kate looks to Ruth with her arms still tightly around Nelson's neck, "Can I Mum?"

"Of course. You can call your dad anytime you want. He's still your dad and he still loves you. Now go on. Get in the car."

Nelson helps her fasten her belt and gives her one more massive hug before gently shutting her door.

They don't mean to, but Nelson and Ruth take a few steps away to gain just a bit of privacy.

"Ruth, you're breaking my heart."

"I'm breaking mine too."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Ruth sighs, "You know why. This isn't good for any of us. It's time. Maybe hearts are like bones. They have to break to heal more strongly."

Nelson smiles the saddest smile Ruth has ever seen, "You're the expert on bones."

"But not hearts."

Frank approaches them, "Ruth," he says softly, "we'd better get going. The traffic will be horrible if we wait much longer."

When he finishes speaking Frank takes a few discrete steps back.

"Can I have a hug?" Ruth asks.

"Probably not the best idea. I might not let you go."

Ruth starts to cry. She makes no sound, but there are definitely tears.

"Oh Christ Ruth, don't cry." Nelson steps forward and takes her in his arms. His whole body sings with the nearness of her and he already aches for her in a way he has never felt before in his life.

"Don't go." He whispers in her ear.

Ruth disentagles herself and steps away.

"Goodbye Nelson," she chokes out. Nelson only grunts.

As Ruth gets in the car, Frank approaches him.

"I heard what you said to Kate. I appreciate it."

"It was for _Katie's_ benefit, not yours," Nelson says. He hesitates for a moment then adds, "But you're welcome."

"I'll take good care of them."

"If I didn't believe that, do you think there's any way either one of them would be getting in that car?"

Frank chuckles, "No. No I don't."

"Frank?" Ruth calls from the car. She's feeling completely wrung out and just wants the journey to begin. Besides, the longer Frank speaks with Nelson, the more likely it is that things will go badly.

Frank glances over his shoulder and smiles, then turns back to Nelson, "You're welcome in Cambridge any time. We'd love to have you."

"We'll see."

Frank reaches out to shake Nelson's hand but then thinks better of it. He feels rather lucky he's not leaving with a black eye. He feels rather lucky he's leaving with Ruth.

Kate is waving madly to her father as the car pulls from the drive. Nelson manages to continue to wave to her until the car has turned the corner and he can no longer see it. Then he swears and gets into his own car. It is ten minutes before he puts the car in gear and drives away.


End file.
